


德兰尼奇趣糖

by HollySea



Category: Cold Case
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollySea/pseuds/HollySea
Summary: S01E13衍生





	德兰尼奇趣糖

“那是什么，Scotty？”Lilly看向她的搭档，脸上带着不易察觉的疑惑。  
“我并不准备直接说出来，但是你可以猜一下。”Scotty把右手放到了背后，做了个鬼脸。  
那会是什么呢？Lilly向来不热衷于猜猜乐这种幼稚的小游戏，但她还是情不自禁的想要知道答案。尽管这并非她的本意，但她确实开始仔细回忆一分钟前投射在她视网膜上的图像了。  
一道亮光？看来那是某样会反光的东西。玻璃还是水晶？不，她并不这样认为。就她看来，那应该是比它们薄得多的东西才对。或许是她看错了？那实际上是透过凶案组办公室的百叶窗照进来的一束阳光？Lilly无法确定。于是她决定暂且把这个线索放到一边，转而回想一些其他的画面。那几乎是发生在一瞬间之内的事情，所以当Lilly试着放慢自己的记忆时，图像就会变得模糊起来；而当她想要放大某些细节时，记忆播放的速度又会变得非常快，快到她根本无法看清它们，更别提找到她所需要的那一侦了。  
也许一开始这个思路就是不正确的。不知不觉中，Lilly拿出了她对待每一个旧案时的认真态度。她曲起手指抵着下颚，沉浸在思考之中。难道线索在Scotty身上？毕竟，这个谜题是由他提出的，尽管是以玩笑的形式。  
想到这里，Lilly微微抬起头，看着Scotty站在她面前，带着一如既往的自信微笑。拜费城早晨的阳光所赐，他的白衬衫上投着百叶窗的影子，看起来有点可笑。他感受到了她的视线，转过头也看向她。他们透过彼此之间的、在阳光下飞舞着的点点尘埃，看进了对方的眼睛。  
最终是Lilly先收回了视线，她在Scotty的眼睛里看见了一点狡黠，但正因如此，他的眼睛没能向她透露任何有用的信息。  
“好吧，你赢了，我猜不出来。”Lilly放弃了。  
Scotty没有接话，但是在Lilly看来，他现在的笑容带上了一丝明显的得意。他所做的只是摊开右手，让Lilly得以看清了那副她没能在脑海中描摹出的画面。  
他手里是一颗糖，原来她之前看到的是糖纸的反光。Lilly看着糖纸上的字，德兰尼奇趣糖？尽管她从来没有吃过这种糖，但是她很确信自己听到过这个名字。是谁告诉她的呢？这些看似无关紧要的记忆总是特别容易遗失，因此Lilly时常会有这样的想法：要是这些记忆其实很重要怎么办？  
Scotty的声音打断了她的思考，她听见他说：“我请客。”  
在她反应过来这句话所表达的意思之前，他已经把那颗糖轻轻地放在了她的手心里。  
Lilly现在想起来她是什么时候第一次听说德兰尼奇趣糖的了。


End file.
